Dos tipos de amor
by hina inuzuka
Summary: Neji y kiba aman a hinata y están dispuestos a pelear por el amor de hinata al precio que sea. Parejas kibahina nejihina y leetenten.
1. Chapter 1

Inicio proyecto zzzz parejas nejihina o kibahina

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sempai. **

**Bueno aquí os dejo este mi tercer fic bueno al menos eso creo nnu y espero que os guste bueno sin mas que escribirles os dejo con el fic **

**Capitulo uno: Reflexionando**

Para el en el mundo existen solo dos tipos de amor el primero es el que se siente cuando una persona es especial para ti cuando le guardas una gran aprecio a esa persona y se vuelve importante para ti como el amor que le tiene a tenten y a lee y el segundo es el que no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, que te alegra cualquier logro de ella por más mínimo que sea, cuando esa persona se vuelve tu mundo y ese amor lo estaba experimentando desde hace tiempo con cierta chica de cabellos azulados.

Si así era neji estaba experimentando eso por hinata, el no supo cuando empezó a sentir eso tal vez fue en los entrenamientos o quizás fue cuando la escuchaba llorar desde su habitación después de que su padre aya desquitado su enojo en ella por no poder ser lo el esperaba de ella o pudo ser cuando ella lo visitaba al hospital cuando estaba herido de gravedad cuando fueron a traer a sasuke de vuelta a konoha la verdad el no sabia cuando se avía enamorado de ella, lo que si sabia era que estaba enamorado de ella…totalmente enamorado de ella.

Neji se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados en su cama reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos hacia hinata pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos por que alguien tocaba la puerta

-adelante-dijo neji parándose de su cama y miro entrando a hinata

-neji-nisan lo buscan lee-kun y tenten-san-decía hinata tímidamente

-claro enseguida bajo hinata-sama-decía cortésmente neji como siempre es con hinata

Hinata se retiraba mientras neji le miraba alejarse y así neji se puso sus sandalias de ninja y bajo para ver que querían lee y tenten

Ya había pasado un rato desde que neji había bajado y se encontraba platicando con sus compañeros de equipo sobre su próxima misión cuando se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la mansión neji se para a abrir para ahorrarle la molestia a hinata de salir ya que siempre era ella la que salía. Abrió la puerta y vio a alguien que no era de su agrado ya que el sentía los mismos sentimientos que el hacia hinata y lo único que pronuncio fue

-Tú-decía neji molesto por ser el que tocaba puesto que ya sabia lo que el quería no era necesaria el preguntarle el que se le ofrecía

Kiba sin querer discutir solo suspiro y se limito a preguntar lo que quería-¿Esta hinata?

-No, no esta-dijo mientras cerraba la enorme puerta de la mansión pero fue detenida por la mano de kiba

-Se que si esta, y que también están lee y tenten, aunque mientas lo puedo saber por el olor sabes perfectamente que e desarrollado mucho mi olfato, ahora háblale si

-¿Para que la quieres?-pregunto neji molesto

-eso a ti no te incumbe

-claro que si me incu…-no termino la frase por que escucho bajara alguien de las escaleras y estaba seguro de que era ella

La chica se acerco y si efectivamente era ella la chica que tenia a los dos locamente enamorados de ella y sin ni siquiera saberlo.

-¿Quién es neji-nisan?-preguntaba tímidamente la chica de cabellos azulados

Neji no dijo nada solo se fue enfadado y dejo a hinata sola con kiba aun que eso le doliese

Ya había pasado otro rato más hinata y kiba habían salido de la mansión a quien sabe donde y habían dejado a neji con lee y tenten. Ellos ya se retiraban se despidieron y salieron pero lee se regreso a decirle algo a neji

-neji lucha por hinata así como yo luche por mi tenten valió la pena el luchar por ella ahora ya llevamos mas de un mes de novios estoy seguro que si pelaras por ella te correspondería pero bueno si no le intentas después no te quejes cuando veas a kiba saliendo de la mano con hinata como novios –le dijo lee susurrándole al oído –bueno neji me voy y piénsalo

Neji veía como lee se marchaba y pensaba en como seria si hinata y kiba estuvieran juntos no no lo soportaría tenia que hacer algo y salio corriendo de la mansión activando su byakugan para buscarles todavía no tenia muy bien pensado lo que iba a hacer solo salio corriendo rebasando a lee y a tenten que iban agarrados de la mano y dejando la puerta de la mansión abierta.

Lee sonrió por que sabia que neji si iba a pelear por el amor de hinata.

**Bueno pues este a sido el primer capitulo de este pequeño fic que espero que les aya gustado **

**A y espero que dejen sus opiniones, criticas o cualquier otra cosa a y todavía no esta muy bien definida la pareja por que puede ser kibahina o nejihina ustedes opinen cual debería de ser con sus comentarios **

**y por ultimo un agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron este fic y sin más que decir me despido **


	2. capitulo 2: Declaraciones

El chico no tardó en localizar a Hinata y a su rival de amor, no por nada era llamado el genio Hyuuga

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo de _dos tipos de amor_ y pues espero que les guste este segundo cap. Bueno sin mas que decir o mas bien escribirles aquí se los dejo nn

**Capitulo 2: Declaraciones****.**

El chico no tardó en localizar a Hinata y a su rival de amor, no por nada era llamado el genio Hyuuga. Ahora sólo tenía que llegar hasta ellos.

Neji por fin los había alcanzado, aunque él se mantenía escondido, para que no le vieran ya que primero tenía que analizar la situación y qué les iba a decir cuando les viera. Para él era como una misión y por lo mismo, no iba a entrar sin un plan ya que no era como tan impulsivo Naruto, se lanzaba a la pelea sin siquiera un plan.

Ellos se encontraban platicando en el restaurante Ichiraku, mientras esperaban su orden. Neji no podía oír lo que hablaban, pero si los podía ver perfectamente.

Se veía a una Hinata un poco sonrojada y a un Kiba algo nervioso, con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecían incómodos, hasta que llego su orden y la comieron hasta acabársela, sin hablar siquiera una sola palabra.

Neji seguía escondido, observándolos atentamente.

_-kuso cuando se van a separar –_pensaba el hyuuga

Después de un rato, al fin habían terminado de comer su ramen. Kiba pagó la cuenta, se fueron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca, donde había sombra ya que un árbol lo tapaba

Neji los había seguido y nuevamente se escondía.

Ellos se encontraban sonrojados. Neji sólo podía observar que Kiba decía algo a Hinata, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Sus labios se encontraban demasiado cerca, hasta que Kiba empezó a besar Hinata muy suavemente. Pero ella no se movía, se encontraba sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Neji observaba atónito la imagen. Sintió como su corazón se hacia añicos. Por lo mismo, salió de su escondite sin que se percatasen de su presencia y se marchó a la mansión.

Ya había oscurecido y Hinata todavía no llegaba. Neji se encontraba recostado en su cama, todavía pensando en lo que había pasado. Además esa imagen pasaba una y otra vez por su mente.

Pero unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Él sabía perfectamente de quien eran. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata, tocó su puerta y escuchó un _adelante_.

El chico la observaba. Para él, ella era simplemente hermosa. A decir verdad, le gustaba todo de ella: lo suave que era, sus ojos llenos de ternura, su cabello siempre sedoso y brillante, pero ya no quería observarla solamente. Él quería algo más.

El chico se sentó al lado de Hinata pensando en que le iba a decir

-¿Qué pasa Neji-nisan?-preguntó tímidamente hinata –¿que es lo que quieres?-¿necesitas de algo? Neji te te es-estoy a-ablando… neji ¿Estas bien? –hinata le preguntaba eso a neji por que le veía algo extraño se veía muy triste y además no le contestaba y eso a hinata le preocupaba

Neji volteó a mirar a la chica y le tomó de sus manos diciendo:

-Hinata-sama yo… Bueno, desde hace tiempo yo he... Yo he, mmh... Hinata-sama, yo-Neji no sabía qué decir, así que tomó a la chica de la cintura y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, para besarlos. Después de unos momentos, el chico se separó de Hinata, la cual se encontraba sorprendida por lo que había pasado. Lo peor era que ella no había hecho nada para detenerlo ni mucho menos para corresponderle de hecho se había quedado inmóvil de la impresión

Neji se levantó de la cama y estaba por irse, pero antes tenía que decirle lo que no había podido hace unos momentos

-Hinata-sama yo… yo la amo- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación, dejando a su prima sentada en la cama, sin saber cómo había pasado eso y aún sorprendida por lo ocurrido. Sin poder decir decirle nada.

Bueno fin del cap. Espero que les aya gustado y lo siento si no puse mucha narración de los personajes y les agradezco a los que leyeron este fic pero especialmente a los que me dejaron un rewien o como sea que se escriba nnu, bueno aquí les voy a responder a sus comentarios:

**Miyako 1912: **Si en efecto res la primera y si creo que la mayoría es de nejihina así que va a ser nejihina al menos que milagrosamente muchos voten por el kibahina

**Soleanna** : Si esta dura la competencia pero ya lo decidí va ser mi primer nejihina y naruto vaya uno a saber xd

**Albagamma**: Si que bueno que te aya gustado y creo que deberías de subir un fic creo que escribirías muy bien nn

**Amizumi Hiwatari: **Que bueno que pienses que es un buen fi¡c aunque a mí me parece que lo ago mal y que soy pésima en esto uu pero me alegra que tu no lo pienses y gomen por no poder haberlo subido pronto

**MusaCaliope**: Bueno primero que bueno que te aya gustado el fic nn y claro que no me molesto solo por que me corrijas en uno de mis errores y es que las comillas las odio ¬¬ y es que nunca las supe usar muy bien pero bueno gracias por tu sugerencia y saludos


End file.
